Prudence Melinda Halliwell: Living a Lie
by Aira Howell
Summary: Melinda Halliwell has lived her entire life in the shadow of her family. Not only is she the youngest, but she has the burden of being different, well, as different as you can get when you're a witch. With new powers she doesn't quite understand, Melinda tries balance magic, forbidden love, and an overbearing family. How will she cope in a world where nothing is as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

As I sat, staring out of the window, I let out a frustrated sigh. There was honestly nothing worse than spending a sunny Saturday afternoon cooped up in a house with nothing to do but listen to your brother's lecture on about one boring thing after the other.

"Melinda, are you listening?" said Wyatt, my eldest brother, with an angry edge to his voice. I smiled sweetly at him before giving my answer.

"Why of course dear brother; please continue!"

Wyatt scowled at me, not liking the tone of voice I was using with him. As far as he was concerned, he was in charge of the younger generation of the Halliwell family therefore we should all do whatever he said.

"This isn't funny Melinda!" snapped my other brother Chris giving me a disapproving glare. "You need to listen to our latest demon breath otherwise you're not going to know anything."

I sighed before crossing my legs on my chair and giving my brothers an expectant look. "Continue."

Chris snorted and I could have sworn I heard him mutter "She's gonna get herself killed." under his breath. I smirked slightly as Wyatt resumed his lecture on the most recent rampaging demon, thinking about my plans for the next night.

"So Chris, Henry and I are going to orb into the room, and then we'll vanquish them!" concluded Wyatt with a triumphant smile on his face. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one," said my cousin P.J raising an arm into the air. "Why is it only the boys attending this vanquish?"

"Yeah!" shrieked her younger sister, Pansy, placing two perfectly manicured hands on her hips, "We're just as good as you!"

"Please, we'll handle it so much better than you." Said Henry rising from his seat with a triumphant smirk plastered across his face. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. He may be my cousin and my best friend, but he could certainly be a douche sometimes.

"Henry, we have exactly the same capability as you. Why exactly will you handle fire ball throwing demons better the any of us?" I said gesturing between me and my cousins, "We could all have gone on this mission, it has no specific needs!"

"You're too young anyway," yawned Chris, "and I'll be damned if I'm letting my baby sister walk into a death trap."

My mouth dropped open at his words.

"TO YOUNG!" I screamed, rising from my seat in anger, "Wyatt was fighting demons before he was even born for god's sakes! I'm fifteen! Not a baby!"

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell there will be no more argument on this matter, understand!" yelled Wyatt in his magnified voice, using my full name showing me how mad he was.

I glared at him but didn't say another word, just nodded my head before marching out of the attic. I didn't want to be in a room with either of them for another minute or I would explode with anger.

"What's wrong honey?" asked my Mom as stomped passed her on the landing.

"Nothing Mom." I said with a sigh before quickly entering my bedroom.

I really hated the way my family babied me; I was perfectly capable of looking after myself, something they didn't seem to realise.

It was mostly because of what we did, which was fighting demons. It was what you would call the family business I guess, as every member of my family, living or dead, would fight demons.

I was just another witch in the long line of Melinda Warren's descendants, but now we had the name Halliwell.

My mom was Piper Halliwell, one of the legendary charmed ones and also the mother of the most powerful creature in existence, my brother, Wyatt. My dad on the other hand was a white lighter, someone who would watch over witches. Because of that fact, my brother's where half white lighter which gave them some abilities that most ordinariy witches didn't have. I, however, did not have any such power. My dad was turned human before they had me, meaning I turned out an ordinary witch. Or so my family thought.

They didn't know about my power, my real power. They all thought that I could only freeze time, like my mom, but unfortunately I was a lot more powerful than that.

I possessed a rare power called 'Resistence' which meant I had the ability duplicate any power used against me. The freezing came naturally though. It was my charmed power. Resistance was just a bonus.

My family all had similar powers. My aunt Phoebe possesses the power of premonition, empathy, and levitation. My aunt Paige on the other hand possesses the power of telekinetic orbing, as she was half white lighter and only a half sister to my mom and Phoebe. I had another aunt to, but she was dead, passed away because of a demon attack. She was who I was named after, Prudence Halliwell.

Phoebe had three children, Prudence Joanna Halliwell, or PJ, third oldest out of the children. She was 19 and had the power of telekniesis. Then Hope 18 and the fourth oldest, who had the power of premonition, then Pearl, 17, who also had premonition. Their father, Coop, was a Cupid which meant all of them possessed them possessed Cupid abilities aswell.

Aunt Paige also had three children, the twins, Penny and Patty, who were the same age as Pearl. They both had the power of Teleknietic orbing like their Mom, along with all her whitelighter abilities. And my youngest cousin was Henry Jr, a lively boy who was only a few months older than me. He was named after my uncle Henry who was a human, and was my only boy cousin. He didn't actually have any charmed powers, in fact being half demon, half witch. He was adopted by my aunt and uncle a few days after his birth, when his mother, one of my aunts charges died. Because of his parentage, Henry possesses the power of energy ball throwing, shimmering, and fire throwing, along with spell casting like the rest of us.

My family had no idea that I could also orb and shimmer as I hadn't revealed to them about the whole 'I can copy your powers thing'. I was pretty sure if they found out, they would make me bind it. Technically, I could end up possessing powers that could be potentially deadly, which, to me, would be pretty cool. To my family, not so much.

"To overprotective." I muttered to myself before pulling my dark brown Halliwell hair into a messy ponytail. Since it was so early, I hadn't put on any make up yet so I decided to line my deep dark chocolate brown eyes in a light but noticeable layer of mascara. I then proceeded to riffle through my closet until I found a simple but sexy short sleeved white top and a pair of worn skinny jeans.

After pulling them on, I slipped on a pair of brown flats before checking myself over in the full length mirror that hung on my door. 'It'll do.' I thought.

Grabbing my brown cardigan I quickly exited my room and ran down the seemingly endless hallway before bounding down the stairs two at a time.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" said an amused voice from the living room. I stopped in my tracks before turning to see Pearl sitting lazily on one of the old sofas, her laptop balanced on her lap. Her light brown hair hung round her shoulders in soft waves, and her hazel eyes were rimmed in a light layer of eyeliner.

"I'm not in a hurry." I lied. I turned away from Pearl and walked into the kitchen to try and find Henry. He was by far the cousin who I was closest to, we were like best friends, and he Had promised to take me shopping today after the meeting was over. Despite the fact he could be as cocky as hell sometimes, he sure was fun to be around.

"Has anyone seen Henry?" I asked once I entered the kitchen.

"I think he's in Chris' room getting changed." said Aunt Paige giving my a friendly smile.

"Thanks Paige." I said as I exited the kitchen. I practically ran up the stairs before bursting into my brothers room.

"Henry, you ready yet?" I questioned the boy who had jumped out of his skin once the door had slammed open.

"Yeah, just about." he replied with a smile. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his almost black hair a couple of times before saying "Perfect." and turning to face me.

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling out of Chris' room.

"Someone's eager to get out!" laughed Henry as he tried to keep up with me.

"Maybe I am." I shrugged.

Truth be told I was eager to get out. To get out of this over crowded house and away from my overprotective family. Although Henry was just as overprotective of me as everyone else, he didn't baby me. Being the same age he knew that I wasn't a baby; he just thought I couldn't protect myself.

"We shimmering to the mall then?" I asked Henry as we reached the front door.

"Ah, no." he replied, scratching his head awkwardly. "My mom doesn't really want me doing that. So, I asked Chris to take us."

"You what?" I exclaimed looking at Henry in disbelief. He knew that one of the reasons I wanted to go out was because of my brothers.

"He's just driving us right?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Actually because of the hundreds of recent demon attacks, he wants to come wih; so does Hope."

"What the hell Henry? You know I hate going out with Chris yet you invite him? I don't mind hope as much but still! It was meant to be you and me."

"Look I know! I'm sorry Prue, I'll make it up to you, promise."

He and and my parents were the only ones who were allowed to call me Prue. I knew he only called me that when he was deadly serious, upset or feeling some kinda of strong emotion.

I sighed and looked into his leafy green eyes. "Okay. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the mall felt agonisingly long. Pansy and Chris sat in the front of the car chatting away about various demon attacks and vanquishing potions, while Henry and I sat in the back rolling our eyes at almost everything they were saying. The way they talked about this stuff made them seem like they knew it all, but in reality, our parents were the ones who really understood it.

Chris had time travelled back to right after Wyatt was born to save him from some psycho elders, but that was the Chris from the reality where Wyatt was evil ruler of the world, so all the credit people give him for that trip really isn't legit.

When we pulled up to the mall, Henry and I jumped out of the car and began to head towards the entrance, only to be called back by Chris.

"Guys I want us to stick together. I know you don't want to but it's for your own safety." said Chris looking between us. I rolled my eyes, but agreed. Disagreeing would cause a whole other argument that I really didn't need.

"Can we at least go to the shop I want to go to first?" I said, trying my best to give Chris an innocent sweet smile.

"Course. But Melinda, never smile like that again. It's really creepy."

My smile dropped to a frown as he and the others began to laugh. I may be easy going, but the one thing I hated was people laughing at me. Even if it's all in good nature.

"Come on Prue," said Henry linking his arm through mine "we're just having a joke."

"Whatever." I replied with another eye roll "Let's just go."

Topshop was packed. I'm not even joking; I literally couldn't get to any of the clothes. There were loads of raging women grabbing at whatever they could see and either rushing to the till or to the changing rooms. I soon found out why my favourite clothes shop was packed however. There was this massive sale going on that took up to 50% off, and every piece of clothing or jewellery and every pair of shoes were in this sale. No wonder people were grabbing whatever they could see.

My favourite part of this huge sale, however, was not the fact that something of the cutest pieces of clothing I had ever seen were half price, but the look of great discomfort on Chris and Henry's faces. They just looked so uncomfortable being squished up against racks of bright pink and yellow flowery skirts. Hope and I were in our element, however, grabbing any good looking piece of clothing we could see, just like every other nutter in the store.

When we finally made it to the also packed changing rooms, Pansy and I were laden with a large variety of clothes, from purple pleated skirts to orange crop tops.

"How does this look?" asked Pansy as she walked out of her changing room. I peeked around my curtain to see my cousin standing there in a beautiful one-shoulder knee length white dress. It made her look thinner then she already was, and made her hazel eyes and light brown hair a lot more prominent.

"It looks really good!" I told her with a smile. She looked happy with her choice and then checked out her reflection in the full length mirror at the end of the corridor.

"I was a good choice wasn't it?" She turned to me and placed her hands on her hips, something that she did far too often. "Let's see your dress."

I pursed my lips and stepped out of my changing room. Pansy's mouth literally fell open. "Is it that bad?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror. I had thought that the short sleeved knee length maroon coloured dress had been great find. It had black embroidered butterflies across the chest that I thought were extremely beautiful. The colour matched my hair and eyes really well, making them stand out.

"Mel, it's not bad! It looks great!" said Pansy with a little squeal of delight.

"First of all, don't call me 'Mel' and second, do you really think so?" I asked. I wasn't self-conscious at all, but I did hate it when people lied about how good others looked in clothes. I would rather be told I looked fat in something to my face than walk around in it and have others say it behind my back.

"Yes I do! Come on, let's go show the guys!"

Before I could protest Pansy had already pulled my out of the changing rooms and over to Chris and Henry who were sitting on a couple of chairs looking bored out of their minds.

"Okay guys, what do you think?"

They looked up at us and smiled. "It looks really good Hope. You to Prue. Can we go now?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to head back to the changing rooms. They probably didn't even notice that we had changed clothes.

After changing back into our original clothes, Hope and I paid for our dresses and left the store, with a very thankful Chris and Henry in tow.

"Now it's your turn. Where do you guys want to go?"

"Well, after all the time we spent in there I'm quite hungry." said Henry. Chris nodded in agreement. Even I had to admit that I was hungry. We had, after all, spent a good few hours trying on clothes.

"Okay," I said "let's go get food."

As we made our way to the food court Chris and Henry chatted about guy stuff and Hope and I chatted about my up and coming return to school. Pansy had just left and for years before she graduated constantly would go on about how much she couldn't wait to leave. Now that she's left, all she talks about is how much she misses it.

I was about to start my junior year at the local high school that all of my family had attended. My mom and Aunt Phoebe had gone there as kids along with all of my cousins. Our family was well known throughout the school, as being either 'major players' (Chris, Wyatt and Henry) or as 'Queen Bees' (Pearl, Pansy, Penny and Patty.)

Pearl, Penny and Patty were all in their final year at the school and Henry and I were two years below them. My three cousins were the popular girls of the school, and so am I, but whereas they grow confident with the attention I grow weak. I'm not really the biggest fan of everyone knowing what I'm doing at every minute of the day.

"I hear that Pearl's running for prom queen." said Pansy as she checked her nails for any damage.

"Yeah she wants to when it comes around. So do Penny and Patty I think, but obviously there can only be one."

"I really want it to be a Halliwell again."

That would probably happen. The three most popular girls running would be Halliwell. Well technically. Even though Phoebe married Coop, she kept her last name and used it for her children as well. Paige on the other hand had taken Henry's last name, Mitchell, and therefore had given it to her children to.

"I think Pearl's boyfriend wants to run for prom king as well." I said as we walked into a McDonalds. We sat down at the first free table we could find and then Henry went up to order the food.

"I didn't know that Pearl had a boyfriend." said Chris, suddenly joining the conversation.

"Yeah, they've been dating for a bit now."

Chris nodded his head as if he wasn't bothered but the moment his jaw tensed I could tell he was. It wasn't just me that he was protective over. It was all of us. He and Wyatt felt like it was their duty to protect everyone in the family, even though we were all perfectly capable of protecting ourselves.

"So do you have a boyfriend Melinda?" said Pansy suddenly. At her words heat rushed to my face and I knew a prominent blush would show on my cheeks.

"You do, don't you?" she squealed, clapping her hands a bit like a seal.

"What?" snapped Chris. He had an angry look on his face and was clenching his fists on the table top. "Melinda do you have a boyfriend?"

"No!" I snapped at him "I'm not stupid Chris! I know that if I did get one you and Wyatt would probably murder him!"

"You shouldn't be getting one anyway! You're way too young!"

I let out a frustrated groan as he talked. I hated how overprotective he was. I understood that he didn't want me to get hurt, but what was a teenage boy going to do? Break my heart maybe, but not anything else. I'm sure demons would do a lot more damage to me.

"It's not like I haven't had one before." I mumbled, crossing my arms and slumping back on my seat.

I have to admit, I wish I hadn't said that.

"What was that Melinda?"

"Nothing." I said with a sigh. God, Chris could seriously be the most annoying person on Earth.

"Oh, well, my baby sister has had a load of boyfriends, yeah that's nothing."

I rolled my eyes at his babblings. In response he glared at me from across the table. I glared back.

"Oh brother." mumbled Hope resting her head in her hands tiredly. "This is going to be a long trip."

Chris and I didn't stop glaring at each other until Henry arrived back at the table with food. He could sense the tension between me and my youngest older brother but didn't not bother asking me what had happened. I was glad. I didn't really feel up for talking. After our food was all gone we decided to walk around a few more shops, but the atmosphere between Chris and I was so deadly we decided to just pack up and go home. When we did arrive home, Pansy bolted out of the car so fast you would have thought she had been on fire. I, on the other hand, got out of the car and slammed the door shut with so much force the car shook dangerously from side to side. I stomped ahead of Henry and Chris and marched through the open door as angrily as I could.

"Hey, you guys finished quickly." said Wyatt from his spot on the sofa. He got up and hopped over the back and came up to me, his signature goofy grin plastered on his lips. The grin fell into a frown, however, when he noticed my expression. "Did something happen?"

I turned around to look at Chris who was approaching us from behind. "Ask him!" I spat before storming upstairs to my bedroom, leaving one annoyed brother, and one confused one behind.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I was over reacting. It was just an argument about such a stupid subject - but I was still pissed off at Chris that evening when we sat down for dinner. Everyone else had gone home, which meant that it was only me, my mom, my dad and my brothers eating at the manor that night.

Like normal, my mom had cooked one of her gourmet meals, and everyone was digging in hungrily. Everyone except me.

"Melinda," said my mom "why aren't you eating?" she was sitting diagonally across from me, next to Chris, who was directly across from me. Mom always sat there. She said it was because it was closest to the kitchen.

"I'm just not hungry tonight." I said with a tight lipped smile. That was actually true; I wasn't hungry. But I also had a lot on my mind. Like how I was going to sneak out that night.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" asked my dad. He was sitting to my left, at the head of the table. For his age, I had to admit my dad was looking good. He only had a few lines creasing his forehead, and his hair was still the same sandy blonde it was eighty years ago.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I promise."

The answer seemed to satisfy my parents, but I could see Wyatt and Chris exchange a look. I knew they thought I was up to something. Well, they were right.

When dinner was finished, I cleared the table and went straight up to my room. Tonight, I was going demon hunting. Chris and a few of the cousins were going to, but I was completely barred from this mission because of my age. Fifteen was too young. I sorta got where they were coming from; Chris hadn't been allowed to officially start vanquishing demons until he was seventeen after all, but I could handle myself - at least, I thought I could. I hadn't been given many opportunities after all. I knew that I would get in shit loads of trouble if I was caught, but tagging along shouldn't be a problem. I could observe what they did, and hopefully manage to vanquish a demon myself, in the process. I wasn't exactly sure what type of demon we were vanquishing, but from ease dropping on the others I could tell that a simple athemay to the heart would do away with the basterd for good. Simple. Well, I hope it's simple; I wasn't stupid. I knew that something could go seriously wrong if I wasn't careful, so I wanted to make sure that I took extra precautions. Extra potions, check; dagger, check; all I needed now was appropriate clothing.

I remember my mom telling me about a time, when they were in their early years of witch work, that her, Phoebe and Prue had been attacked by a stalker, well, Prue had. It was some bartender that worked at my mom's old club, who had become completely obsessed with my namesake. Anyway, Prue had pointed out to the others that they were never in appropriate footwear, or clothing, and ever since then, my mom, aunt Phoebe and later on Paige, had kept spare trainers with them at all times. That tradition was here till today; the first rule of demon vanquishing: dress for the experience.

At eleven o'clock that night, I heard Chris and Wyatt get up from bed. I was dressed, but under the covers. This was because Chris and Wyatt had made it demon hunting tradition to check on me before they went out. It was because they were so convinced that one day I'd sneak out to join them, that they made sure I was safe and asleep before they left.

After my door creaked open and then closed and I heard muffled whispers of: "She's asleep, let's go." I quickly got out of the covers. I was dressed in jogging leggings, a plain pink tee shirt and a thin black hoodie, the perfect outfit for demon hunting. I also wore my bright pink trainers, which were far to floresantly girly for my liking (I had Pansy to thank for that). My hair was pulled up in a loose pony tail and my face was makeup free.

I pulled amap of the city out from underneath my bed along with the scrying crystal that I'd swiped from the attic. I then used the crystal to find my brothers, before orbing to the location.

I ended up in a dark ally way. Of course. Such a stereotypical demon fighting ground. Thanks to my well practiced accuracy, I had orbed behind a set of bins and boxes, so apart from the quick flash of lights, I wasn't visible. In the ally stood Wyatt, Chris and P.J, opposite about five human looking figures. There didn't appear to be anything visibly wrong with them, and that's when I realised they must be warlocks.

Warlocks, for all intense purposes, were very similar to witches. They could cast spells, had a given born power, and could make potions. They could also blink, which was a form of transportation. They could move from one spot to another in the blink of an eye. They main difference between witches and warlocks, however, was the fact that warlocks would kill witches, and sometimes other magical creatures, in order to obtain their powers. That's what apparently makes them evil. My would always tell me though, that it wasn't in any creatures nature to be evil - not even demons. She had proved this with a demon child she had once saved. We still saw him today, from time to time, and he was really living proof of nurture verses nature.

All of the five warlocks standing opposite P.J and my brothers were guys. They all looked quite young, and I guessed that they were out on the prowl for some witches to kill as some sort of initiation. I wasn't sure whether to be worried, or scared. I was 100% sure that they could handle themselves, but at the same time, I wasn't sure what these warlocks were capable of.

"Well, well, well," said one of the warlocks. "What do we have here?" he had very tanned skin, and dark hair. He looked very cocky, and I was hoping he had his ass handed to him first. I wasn't a big fan of cocky people.

"Looking for some innocents to kill?" said Wyatt narrowing his eyes at the tanned man. "Or is that too complex for you?" Typical Wyatt. Prodding the lion before the kill.

"We were actually looking for some witches." Said Tanned skin. He was looking a lot less confident but a lot more menacing. "Thank you for making our job a lot easier."

With those words they attacked. Chris managed to propel them backwards with his telekinesis. In that spare moment, Wyatt put his shield up.

"P.J," said Chris, while Wyatt tried to fight off the five men with his wide range of magical skills. "Time to do as practiced."

She briskly nodded her head and close her eyes. She extended her fingertips before muttering a few words. A wispy trickle of red smoke streamed out of her fingers and began to fill up the ally way. Wyatt quickly put his shield around them to avoid being hit by the smoke. That's when I realised what it was. Love mist. It caused you to have a deep sexual attraction to whoever you first laid eyes on. Knowing that The smoke was going to hit me, I quickly closed my eyes. It was unlikely, but hopefully I could stay that way until the affects of the smoke wore off.

I could hear the warlocks hissing as the smoke hit them; for fully fledged warlocks, love hurts a lot.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air, and flew around, unwisely opening my eyes. It wasn't Chris or Wyatt, like thought it would be. It was one of the warlocks. He was clearly the youngest of the group; he looked about my age, if not a few years older. He had light brown hair that was the colour of tree bark. He had brown eyes, not too different from mine. Instead, of dark brown, they were hazel, with flecks of gold running through them. He was beautiful, I had to admit. His angry expression kind of ruined it though.

After remembering the lethal love smoke slowly making his way through out the alley, I tried to say: "Close your eyes!" but it was too late. The smoke curled around us, dancing through our limbs and capturing us in its spell. I expected to hear screams from the warlock, but instead I heard laboured breathing. Upon studying his face again, I realised that His anger was gone replaced by complete lust. He was looking at me intensely, his eyes roaming over every inch of my body. As I looked at him more I felt my heart beat quicken, and somehow, he became every more attractive to me. I looked at his long as I could, trying to resist the feelings but it was futile. I needed him. Now. I leant forward and looked deep into his eyes before hungrily capturing his lips with mine. The kiss was fierce, and there was a clear battle for dominance. I could faintly hear the screams of the warlocks in the background, but they soon faded away.

After a few more minutes, we broke apart, both of us panting, and I realised we were not in the ally anymore. We were in a room, which appeared to belong to a teenage boy. Obviously his. The only thing I cared about was whether or not there was a bed, and low and behold, in the corner of the room, there was.

"Kiss me." I said in a very husky voice. He compelled with my request, and crashed his lips back onto mine. He then trailed a hand down to my ass and gave it a squeeze which sent a jolt of pleasure through my body. I began to pant heavily as he began to trail kisses down my neck and onto my collar bone. I could feel his hand trailing down my back, desperate to grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head.

"Wait!" I said before he could, startling him. He looked at me quizzically, wondering why I had made him stop. I so badly wanted to resist, but I didn't have the will power. I needed him too badly. "What's your name?" I asked, giving him my best sexy smirk.

"Why?" he said suspiciously, giving me a similar sly cocky smile.

"So I can say it." I said giving him a knowing look.

"Oh," he said, obviously now more 'excited' than before. "I'm David."

"I'm Prue."

"Well Prue," said David, trailing his hand downs to my ass again. He quickly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Want to go to bed?"

Now I became more excited. "Oh, defiantly."


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. The room was unfamiliar, as was the bed I was lying in. I sat up quickly, and began looking around the room. It wasn't until a cold breeze from an open window on the far side of the room made me shiver, that I realised I was naked. I was naked, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, and I had no idea where I was. I slumped back down, my head hitting the pillows hard. I was trying to recall what had happened last night, but it was a complete blank. All I could remember was leaving the house to go and follow Chris, Wyatt and P.J. I could remember the warlocks turning up, but after that, nothing. With a heavy sigh, I rolled over in bed, letting out a scream when I came face to face to face with the sleeping boy next to me.

The guy jolted awake when he heard me scream, sitting up abruptly, just as I had done a few minutes earlier. He looked at me, a shocked and slightly angry look on his face, that turned to complete surprise when he saw my naked body.

"Whoah." He said. I quickly pulled the covers up to my chin, holding them up as I sat up.

After getting himself together, the guy, who was also naked, turned to me, his face completely serious. "Who are you, and why are you in my bed?"

"Excuse me." I snapped. "I have no idea why I'm here. I don't even know who you are!"

The guy got out of the bed and walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor. I closed me eyes, to avoid seeing anything I shouldn't.

"You can open them now." He said after a moment. "I'm decent."

Cautiously, I opened my eyes to see him standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a pair of boxer. I suppose it would have to do for now.

"Now...who are you?" asked the boy, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm not saying until you do." I said, shaking my head. "I have no idea where I am. Fr all I know, you could have kidnapped me."

The guy snorted. "Please. I have no idea why this happened either. All I know is that you're in my room." When I sat there silently, offering no clues as to who I was, he sighed. "Fine. I'm David Rowe. Happy! Now who are you?"

I furrowed my brow. Rowe. That name sounded familiar. That's when it hit me. Rowe was the name of a warlock family that my mother and aunts had encountered years ago. They were the evil power of three, and the most powerful warlock family in existence.

"You're a warlock!" I hissed. Revealing that was probably a mistake, but considering I was naked, and in the bed of a warlock, I think i had every right to freak out.

David looked surprised. "How - how did you know?"

"Reconignise the name." I spat. His name, and the fact he was a warlock seemed to trigger something from the night before. Chris had been there, so had Wyatt, and...PJ. The half witch, half cupid. I knew exactly what happened. Before David could speak, I began to chant.

"Memory that's gone by the power of love, un-cloud our minds so we know what it was."

Suddenly, everything about the previous night came rushing back, and I mean everything. Every single embarrassing detail. The look on David's face told me that his memories had returned to him too.

"You were the witch, hiding, and then we came back here, and-" he stopped and looked at the bed, where I was still naked underneath the covers. And then It hit me.

"I had sex with a warlock!" I almost cried. I felt so dirty, so wrong.

"You're a witch!" he said in realisation.

We both just sat there in silence until David came to another realisation. "You're a Halliwell, I'm guessing."

"Why would you say that?" I asked, though the answer was obvious.

"You were there with the others last night, though I'm pretty sure you weren't meant to be." He paused for a second, considering something. "Why did we do this?"

I knew what he was talking about, but I really didn't want to answer. That would be revealing a highly guarded family secret to the enemy.

"What can I say," I said with an obnoxious hair flip. "I'm just that beautiful."

"I'm not one to mess with, witch." He snarled, suddenly becoming very intimidating, even in his boxers.

"Neither am I." I said, losing my sarcastic air completely. "And I have a name."

David rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm not one to mess with _Prue._" He said my name with such distaste, you never would have guessed we had passionate, primal sex the night before.

"Whatever," I said, narrowing my eyes even further. "I'm gonna get dressed, and leave." I made to get up, but David stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. "You're our prisoner."

I raised an eyebrow, immediately noticing all of the flaws in the plan I didn't. "And are you going to tell them how you captured me?" I asked, sarcastically. "You guys have the same view as us about mingling with the enemy."

I could see he was torn. I was an extremely good find. After all, I was a Halliwell witch; on the other hand, I was the enemy and we did an act that is pretty much considered evil and disgusting...even for warlocks.

"Okay, I'll let you go. But breath a word of this to anyone and I'll kill you."

I smiled sweetly and patted him on the shoulder."Sure you will big boy."

David continued to glare at me while I got dressed. Considering the circumstances, I wasn't surprised he didn't take his eyes off me; he was letting me go. For that I should be thankful. When I was done pulling my clothes on (or what was left of them) I turned to David, an expectant look on my face. "Okay Prue. Off you go." He said with a wave of his hand.

I snorted. "I need a lift you idiot! I'm not exactly going to walk out of the front door of this warlock house am I?"

"Can't you do the thing with the shimmery light that the others did last night?"

"Wow."I said shaking my head. "You really know nothing do you. I can't do that. I'm like any normal witch. So, I need you to blink me home." Better to keep my orbing a secret.

David looked at me like I had gone insane. "You're seriously asking a warlock, to enter the home of their worst enemy?"

I nodded and he sighed. "Fine. How Can you guarantee I won't get caught?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "Blink us into the attic of my house. I doubt anyone will be up there-" I then paused, looking at David suspiciously. "I thought warlocks could only blink to places they had been before?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you know lies." he replied with a sly smile. I pursed my lips. That wasn't something to figure out later. Right now I had to focus on getting home. Davis grabbed my arm and looked down at me. "Ready?" I nodded, closing my eyes. When I opened them less than a second later, we were standing in the middle of the attic.

I pulled my arm out of David's grip and let out a sigh of relief at being home again. I needed nothing more than to get back to normal and put that awful night behind me. I looked over at David, who was looking around him with a look of awe on his face.

"So this is the famous Halliwell manor?" he asked. I nodded. He was looking round with such admiration you would think it was the museum of evil to him. His eyes then drifted over to the stand near the window. On it, sat an old book, with an ancient symbol delicately painted on the front of it. It was only when I saw him eyeing the book that I realised how stupid I'd been. I had just brought someone from the evil power of free into the room holding the most powerful object in magic. I was a complete idiot. He began to walk towards the book, but I hurried in front of him, blocking his view.

"Not happening." I said. I knew that evil couldn't touch the book, but I didn't want to take any chance.

David just gave me a cocky smile before blinking behind me. I turned to see David standing there just inches away from the book. My confidence that the book would protect itself kept me frozen in place. I was ready for the electric shock (or whatever the book did when faced with an enemy) but it never came. Instead, David's hands made contact with the book, and he slowly picked it up. I stood there, my mouth hanging open, completely in shock of what I'd just seen. I thought on my feet and did something I've avoided doing for a while; I orbed the book out of his hands. He jumped in shock as the book disappeared in a flash of sparkly twinkly lights.

"I thought you said you couldn't do that?" he demanded as the book re-appeared in my hands.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you know lies." He didn't look happy at having his words thrown back at him, but that wasn't what was bothering me. How could he touch the book? Something that had been installed in us since we were children was the fact that if all else failed, evil could not touch the book of shadows.

"I think you should go now." I said, hugging the book tightly to my chest. David opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, lights announced the arrival of another person in the room.

The light faded to reveal my aunt Paige standing there, a reprimanding look on her face.

"Who's this?" she asked, spotting David behind me.

"Just a white lighter friend." I lied, giving him a sugary sweet smile over my shoulder. I then wiggled my fingers behind the book, and in a flash of lights, I orbed David away, making it look like he had orbed himself.

"So what-" I began as I placed the book back on its stand, but my aunt cut me off.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. The way she spoke to me wasn't in a disappointed tone, or even in a angry one. It was more like a: did you seriously think we wouldn't find out? Tone of voice.

"In bed?" I said with a small smile. It sounded more like a question than a solid answer, which was a sure signal I was lying. Well, it technically wasn't a lie.

"Nice try Melinda. Now where were you really?"

Normally, I'm an excellent liar. I can come up with them, good and fast, but right now, I was stumped. I could really tell her the truth; that I had spent all night having hot, steamy sex with a creature of evil. But on the other hand, I couldn't really tell a decent enough lie.

"Fine." She said, when I didn't reply. "You can tell your parent where you were later."

"Later?"

"Yes later. They're both at work. I told them we'd handle finding you."

"We being...?" I prompted.

"We being me and you're Uncle Henry. He's been constantly checking in at the station to see whether or not you've been found." This made me feel slightly guilty. They entire family was so worked up, all because I had to go and sneak out the night before. That did bring one burning question to mind though.

"Why didn't you just scry for me?" I asked, following my aunt as she began to walk towards the door.

"We tried. That's why we were so worried; we thought you'd been kidnapped by demons or something." Kidnapped wasn't exactly the right word.

Paige turned around on the steps, stopping me in my tracks. She looked up at me, a soluem, serious look on her face. "We were really worried, you know. If something goes kissing in this family, it isn't a case of: they must be at a friend's house .It could be a life or death situation. Do you understand that?"

I nodded. "Of course I do."

Paige just looked at me for a moment before turning around and continuing to walk down the stairs. I followed her through the house and into the living room, where my uncle Henry was sitting of the sofa, talking into a hand radio.

"Just keep all your men on it!" he yelled into the radio in frustration. A muffled reply came, to which my uncle responded with: "Because she's my niece that's why." He then slammed his radio down on to the table. Paige cleared her throat, causing Henry to look up and spot us standing there. When he laid eyes on me, he got up and walked over. "Thank god." He said, engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling away and looking at me from arms length.

"I'm fine Uncle Henry."

"Good." His face then turned from concerned to serious. "Where were you?"

"She's not telling." Paige answered for me. "I'm hoping she'll tell Piper and Leo when they get home."

"Why aren't you telling?" he asked with a frown. I shrugged my shoulders. That just made his frown deepen.

"I've called Chris and Wyatt." Said Paige from beside me. I groaned loudly.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" Before she could reply, a large amount of lights appeared. My brothers emerged from them .

"Melinda!" said Wyatt, rushing over to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, that I gladly returned. After he let go, Chris did the same. Once they were sure I wasn't hurt at all, they turned on my with deadly expressions.

"Were the hell have you been!" yelled Wyatt "You followed us last night, didn't you?"

I stayed silent, hoping they would just rant and let it go, but I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Melinda!" yelled Wyatt when I didn't answer.

"No I didn't follow you!" I lied. "I went to a party last night." I knida wish I had thought of that excuse earlier when Paige was talking to me in the attic.

"I stayed at a -" but I never got to finish my tale about staying round a friends for the night, because Chris cut me off.

"Melinda, why are you glowing red?"


End file.
